New Life, New Family, Same Old Love
by urdhild09
Summary: She couldn't change her mind but the Good Witch of the South didn't expect the offer that was presented to her by an unlikely, but not unwelcome, person. A what if story where Zelena decides to live her life in Stoybrooke during the first curse so Pure Envy.
1. Will you Runaway With Me?

It was the ultimate challenge to who would drop their gaze from the other. One was heated, furry with a touch of some sort of pain swirling around in light blue, the other filled with hurt and brown blurry with tears. It was the brown who tore its gaze away from the hypnotizing blue to be drawn to the patch of green that was forming at the crook of the blue eye's owner long slender neck. It was seeing not just the reformation but the spreading of the green onto milky white skin that finally broke whatever resolve the brown eye girl had and tears started to stream down her cheeks in a steady flow, the salt droplets dropping on her open chest. The blue eye girl reached out a hand to the brown eye girl but she withdrew her elbow the second her fingertips even brushed the white material of her dress. The brown eye girl shook her head several times and vainly tried to wipe away her tears, effectively making it worse than better.

"Glinda-"

"How could you? How could you!? How could you do this to yourself!? To us!" The blue eye girl flinched when Glinda's voice boomed in the high ceiling room they were in, that and the fact that she has once never in the time that she knew her has Glinda ever raised her voice. The girl in white paced back and forth, the scent of old parchment and poppies, a rare thing to smell without being knocked out in the process, followed her in an invisible cloud. After much pacing she slowed to a stop and on white heels spun around to look at her blue eye companion square in the eye. "Are you proud of yourself? Destroying your chance of a life that was run by you and not some missed place whatever it might be against a sister who you don't know. I tried Zelena, don't say that I didn't cause I did every moment that I first met you I tried to understand you but I can only do so much. Not with the way that you are Zelena, not with you keeping everyone at arm's length." Glinda looked down at the now darken circle that once flashed in brilliant swirls of gold as it showed what the user wanted, whatever that may be. "I cannot make you change who you are or your mind only you can do that, and because of that I must bid you farewell." And as fast as she could she stormed out of the building before she could do something that she might regret, like forgiving the copper hair blue eye women behind her that has somehow stolen her heart, and essentially broken it, all without laying claims to her own.

And that is what pained the Good witch of the South more than anything.

'_I cannot make you change who you are or your mind only you can do that, and because of that I must bid you farewell_'

Those words swirled in Zelena's mind, echoing was a better term for it, ever since the blonde witch stormed out of the great hall where she temporarily made her home along with her winged companion. He would come and go as he pleased, bringing small things from his journeys that would amuse him before organizing them inside the nest he made on the high rafter beams. He was useful when she needed something specific, being extra careful with whatever he sent her to get with two hands, or paws in his case, as he soared through the skies. She would reward him with some berries that he would clap and chirp for when he knew he earned them.

She didn't need much, just some ingredients to change what she already had, the last one being a bit difficult as what she needed was in a different realm. It took a lot to change the things that she wanted to change, but it was worth it.

In a small vile she swirled the liquid around, turning the clear liquid a faint bluish color. She tucked the vile between her ample breasts and mounted her broom, calling her companion to come with her. She decided not to cover herself, even as she knew the people below her shrieked with rage and fear, and she didn't care because they were not important to her, not now and not ever again.

She dismantled her broom when she reached an area surrounded by a large dense forest that no one dared entered, which she pitied because in the center was without a doubt the most beautiful place she has ever been. It was her and Glinda's special place as the blonde has single handily kept and grown it since she learned that she had powers. Up to that point no one, besides its creator, has stepped foot inside thanks to a cloaking spell that the Good witch has placed on the area. If anywhere this was where Zelena would find said witch and they can talk privately, among other things.

She was right as she found the blonde sitting on a smooth bolder that circled a small pond with a babbling waterfall. The blonde had taken off the jacket with the white fur cuffs and collar leaving her in a form hugging white corset, arms and shoulders bare. The long white skirt was pulled up to the knee, the fabric covering the rock in a curtain of shimmering white. The blonde looked as though she was in absolute peace with her feet hovering above the surface, letting the currents keeping them afloat. Zelena was content to just watch the blonde witch until she noticed the she wasn't alone, in reality it was just plain old grand wall staling. There was a large possibility that Glinda will say 'no' and would want nothing to do with this. She was making a huge gamble and she didn't know what the odds looked like, which made it even more risky.

It was Walsh that gave her away, he chirped happily and flew to the ponds edge to play catch with the carefree swimming fish. Glinda looked up at her but did not smile or show any indication that she was happy to see her. Instead her eyes went straight to the large growing patch of green. The green had spread, the price for prompting it in the first place, to cover the top of one breast, half of her cheek, and if she took off her own brown robe it created a cap sleeve of sorts. Her bottom lip was turning a deep shade of red. The Good witch just looked at her with blank eyes.

"Will you listen to what I'm about to say?" The blonde nodded all while motioning for Walsh to come to her. The monkey happily did so and his wings fluttered quickly in joy as his ear was scratched. "I thought long and hard about what you said to me and you're right." Walsh chirped quietly when the scratching stopped mid scratch. The witch of the South looked at the copper haired woman in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"That you were right. I need to actually stop letting a few bad experiences and betrayals shape me. I have to stop and realize what is in front of me, what my heart has been telling me since day one and that is I love you Glinda. I don't know when I started but I think back and a better question is 'when was I never not in love with you?' I know my actions were inexcusable and I don't ask for your forgiveness. What I do ask is if you are interested in starting over and I don't mean just making amends with the other witches, I literally mean start all over again.

"Rumplestiltskin has been grooming my sister to enact a curse, one that would send her people to a realm with no magic. I know why he didn't choose me and it's not because I'm not good with magic it's because I didn't, according to him, have a thing that I loved most. He would never know how great full I am for turning me down because sacrificing you would be the thing that I would regret for the rest of my life." Zelena pulled out the vile that she tucked away to show the blonde witch. "With this we can shape our life's however way we want. Where we live, our jobs, rather or not if we want to protect our memories. We can even change Walsh into whatever we want because I think a flying monkey would cause quite a stir." That enticed a giggle from the blonde, which in turn made the edges of Zelena's lips twitch. Glinda hesitantly brought her hand up, fingertips caressing bottle so delicately as if it would brake under her touch.

"What do you want?" She indicated with her eyes to the bottle, that saying what wasn't spoken out loud.

"I picture a place like this, secluded, quite, maybe a small or medium garden. Our house would be simple with everything we need, one or two stories max. Our jobs wouldn't be that fancy maybe I'll become a midwife and you a records keeper of some sort you'll like that right?" The blonde nodded, a soft smile forming as she pictured it in her mind. "I imagine a child." Glinda's head bounced up in utter shock.

"A child? Zelena what has brought that up?"

"I didn't handle the Dorothy situation very well, and if I had I would have actually seen something important, something beautiful, and I want to make it up to you and her."

"But she's-"

"Not from our world I know, but with a few drops of blood that I got from the rubble that was her house we can rewrite her birth, her whole life. She would be ours from the beginning and you wouldn't have to choose between her and me." A pause fell on the secluded forest area, the only sound being Walsh doing whatever flying monkey's do. Slowly Glinda wrapped her arms around the other witch and in no louder than a whisper breathed.

"Yes." Her soft breath tickled the edges of the copper hair women's ear, and made her heart soar higher than the sky. She had agreed. Glinda had agreed to cross realms with her, to give up the only way of living that they knew just because she screwed up and they had a better chance somewhere else where they were unknown. It was an amazing sacrifice, and it broke whatever resolve Zelena had for big fat tears fell down her cheeks and her knees buckled, bringing both her and Glinda down. The Good witch laughed and just held her sobbing lover, even as the sky was painted in shades of oranges and yellows.

They decided to spend their final night under Oz sky where they were in the secluded garden on a blanket that Glinda conjured up along with some cheese, fruit, and wine that came from her family cellar. They spent the night laughing, drinking, and feeding each other sweet fruit and rich cheese. With the wine and food finished they gave each other their full attention. It was electrifying and heart pounding, making both women scream up at the dark sky several times. Despite her distaste for the green that donned her lover's skin Glinda worshiped it just as she did the rest of the bare body before her. Fully satisfied they slept under the stars for all of Oz to see, and neither of them cared at the least.

In the early dawn they packed whatever they wanted to take with them, but were cautious to what they did bring since some of their things might seem as strange to the outside. No matter what Glinda refused to be parted with her beloved book no matter how much convincing Zelena did, which in turn made them make a duplicate mirror of the book so that Glinda could keep the original without raising suspicion that the original was gone. Before going Zelena checked on where her sister was and satisfied with where the young queen was it was time to say goodbye to Oz, most likely for good. With items shrunk, the two witches hand in hand and a flying money by their side, jumped into a portal that opened up in the middle of a large clearing in a forest, exactly where they needed to be.

They set up a small camp in an abandoned cabin not that far from the clearing with a cloaking spell for protection. They wanted to fly under the radar as much as possible. Captivity or exposer would tip Zelena's own curse that she would attach to her sister's, they wanted as much wiggle room they could afford and if they had to live like hermits for the time being then so be it. Walsh got very agitated at first since he was forbid to fly during the day for his safety and again theirs as well as he had to do it at night, in the forest with all the other dark creatures. To ease his foal mood Zelena used him to gather information and supplies, which would tell them a little about where and what they were getting into.

During their days Zelena and Glinda made plans for their new home, their new life, in whatever town or area the curse would carry them to. They made a plan on what they wanted their house to look like, drawing the vision that the two had pictured in their heads onto paper. They also spent time racking their brains to figure out what to do with Walsh. They couldn't keep him as a flying monkey, or a monkey for that matter as that would be suspicious right there. They let Walsh make the decision by showing him pictures of common household and farm animals but he chirped 'no' for every single one of them. Apparently he liked being a flying monkey which was frustrating. The only thing that they could do was make him smaller so that he was more bat like then monkey. This seemed to please him before he flew off, enjoying no doubt the last of days in his larger more free form.

In the morning light of the day of the curse Zelena exited the small cabin where her lover was still soundly asleep. They made love the night before, ironic since it would be there last day here as well, it was quickly coming to be a tradition of theirs. She look in a deep breath and could taste the moisture in the air. It was going to rain, which would already make the day dark if not the dark curse was going wash over them. Walsh reported back from his last intelligence gathering saying in his own way that the queen has found the right sacrifice and after laying her father to rest she would invoke her curse. He went on the say that a baby was in the progress of being born, if the reaction of a neighboring village was anything to go by. She didn't know how, or if it was at all, the information was relevant and so pushed it away for now.

Her musings were interrupted by a pair of arms circling her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Glinda with her shoulder length tousled blonde hair and bare for the world to see if they weren't in the middle of nowhere and under protection. The thought of an out and open naked Glinda always brought a chuckle to Zelena since the women was held in such a high regard to the Oz people for her purity, and if it wasn't for her fist hand knowledge she would have to agree entirely.

"What are you smirking at?" Glinda whispered into her ear and kissed down her neck, paying special attention to the light brown spot just where her neck and shoulder met, one of many that the Good witch gave her last night.

"You and the thought of if the people of Oz knew that you," Zelena turned in her lover's arms so that they were face to face. "Are just as wicked as I." The blonde released a hearty moan as Zelena placed open mouth kisses, with the copper haired women's tongue playing with one of her own brown marks that still hadn't quite healed yet.

"Zelena." She gasped at the sudden loss of her lover's mouth on her rapidly growing heated skin but her own desires were set aside as at the seriousness that was in sky blue eyes.

"However, we cannot explore your degree of wickedness as there is work to be done. The curse is going to be enacted and I still need one more ingredient. Come along." Glinda followed the other witch back into the cabin to prepare for the day. The day has come and it was the last chance for either of them to turn back and fruitlessly pretend like it never happened.

Large purple clouds filled the sky from where it was set in the large bonfire. Her sister has become reckless in her need for vengeance for Walsh had done the impossible, obtain blood from the queen without being noticed. The blood was crucial for it will act as a cloaking spell, hiding her curse with the dark one so that their passage over would be smooth and effortless. As soon as Regina left the trio came out of their hiding spots so that they could drop the vile into the epicenter and that would be that. With vile in hand Zelena approached the oozing pit, stopping at the edge before turning back around at her lover.

"This is it. Once I droop this vile there is no turning back. Are you sure about this?" Glinda walked over to where the copper haired women stood and with one hand on soft white cheek and the other on the hand that had the vile she kissed half pale pink half ruby red lips.

"I have never been surer of anything Zelena. This is what I wanted, you, us, making plans that are completely ours and now it's time to live them yes?"

"Yes." With no hesitation or fear together the two lovers drooped the vile into the pit and watched it as it flicked from green to purple, masking in the seemingly endless stream of clouds to blanket the rest of the land. Zelena looked at her lover and smiled. "Here we go." The two women secured their arms around each other and waited to be engulfed in purple clouds.


	2. Welcome to the Next 17 Years

It was quite as the sun broke the last threads of night, waking the birds in their nest. Their soft chirps caused one of the women in the golden posted bed moan and roll her head from one side to the other. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal large pools of sky blue eyes. Dead center in her line of vision was a wood clock that slowly flipped to read 7_:15AM_. The blue eye woman groaned but shifted herself into a sitting position, the white sheet clung to her bare body. She looked to her side and smiled.

There sleeping on her front was Glinda, arms tucked under her pillow to show the curves of her breast and hair cascading down her back. Zelena pressed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek before raising out of bed. Despite the old look of the wood, it creaked very little under her as she went over to the dresser to pull out some underwear and then to one of the two closets that were in the room.

This closet was filled with button downs and vest that she had to admit were not too shabby. If she had to guess these were probably her new things since they took on the form of a darker pallet then a lighter one that her lover was so found of. She decided to withhold dressing until she could find some sort of planner to tell her how she was going to spend the first day of her new life.

The bathroom was cozy with a claw-foot bathtub with a dark chrome faucet and shower head. It gave her pause on how she was going to bathe without taking a full blown bath or soaking the floor with water. Hesitantly she turned the cold water knob to start the flow of water then picked up the shower head. Immediately the direction of water flow was rerouted to the shower head, and then back again when she put the shower head down. It was fascinating and now knowing what she was doing got ready for the day.

After showering and dressing in a matching black bra and pantie set and a green silk robe, one of two that she found hanging on the back of door, she decided to explore the rest of the house. The whole house was warm and a little dull in her opinion since it was all the same color but they might change that later. The staircase lead almost directly to the front door, creating a thin hall way that was a dead one way. To the left was a sitting area with large open windows, the sun brightening the room better than any amount of light would. To the right was a small kitchen and dining area with an old fashion gas cast iron stove.

On the counter next to stove was a planner opened up to that day. It was hers since it had a large cursive 'Z' and 'W' imbedded on the cover. It gave her pause because she didn't know what the 'W' stood for. She learned it stood for West when she opened the book to the opening page, apparently the curse made their direction their last name so she assumed Glinda's new name was South. According to her planner she was going to check in on a local couple that was coming in, it looked like she used this day for paper work and preparing for the rest of the week and to take care of any walk ins.

With one mystery down it was on to the next task; breakfast.

She didn't for the life of her trust Glinda with the stove, not after the last time. She wasn't physically there but her blonde lover wanted to surprise her with a home cooked meal that turned out to be burnt to a crisp. She didn't even want to think about the state of the blonde's kitchen in an attempt to cook for her. Despite the disastrous nature of the meal, Zelena was touched that someone went through all of that trouble just for her. She kept it simple, toast and eggs that she made in the same pan, her's sunny side up and Glinda's scrambled. The smell of impending food must have woke up the house's other occupant for as she was setting the table a pair of arms circled her waist from behind.

"Morning my love." Zelena smiled and turned to give her lover a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, breakfast is on the table."

"Has anyone told you how amazing you are?"

"On several occasions, and several times in one night." The blonde laughed and playfully slapped the other women on her arm before sitting down at the table to eat her first meal of the day. Glinda took it on herself to wash the dishes since Zelena oh so lovingly made breakfast, it was in her way helping out and doing her part. The copper hair woman kissed the blonde's cheek before heading up stairs to dress for the day.

Going by her planner she decided to dress more business professional since she didn't have no real labor inducing or messy task that day. She pulled out a brown blouse with a scarf like collar, a grey wool skirt, and a package of black panty hose from her underwear drawer. She dressed right there in the bedroom, temporarily draping the robe on the golden railing head board. After dressing she lifted the lid of the large case that sat at the foot of the bed as though it was second nature, which was a little odd to her. Inside the chest were shoe boxes all neatly stacked and, just like everything else, split down the middle. She riffled through a few boxes till she found the ones she wanted, black mid-calf boots with a good heel, maybe three or four inches.

Just as she was leaving the bedroom to go back into the bathroom Glinda passed her with a smile and a little wink. Her hair dried before she could straightened it so that it could be a little more tamer so she kept it half up half down letting her bushy curls tickle her neck. She kept her make up light and after a quick brush and mouth wash she was ready for the day.

Back down stairs she picked up a bag that was under the counter where her planner rested. It reminded her of a carpet bag but in soft durable black leather. Inside was a change of clothes, black yoga pants and a white t-shirt, back up make up, and another book filled with addresses and a small drawing of the town. The drawing made her smile because it was Glinda's handy work. She couldn't for the life of her draw but Glinda was an amazing artist, the fact that she drew the entire town in two pages was amazing.

A noise at the window made her jump and turn around so fast that she drooped the planner and the bag, the few items spilling out on the floor. At the window was a small black monkey with large curved wings. She smiled and opened the window to let the creature in. The monkey let out a high pitched chirp that made her cringe a little as she was use to the lower deeper pitch than the higher one. He jumped and climbed up her arm to rest on her shoulder.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were lurking. Are you hungry?" The monkey bobbed his head several times and the tail that now took up half of his body swished happily. She opened the fridge and looked around for something the monkey to eat. She found some fruit; strawberries, a bunch of grapes, and some baby carrots. Walsh jumped off her shoulder and onto the fridge to pick up a bowl before flying over to the table. She didn't understand it at first but now she must have thought that either she or Glinda had set up a special place for the monkey to eat at the table as it was the only on that had a place mat but no chair. Walsh continued to jump, clearly eager to be fed. She placed the fruit into the bowl, leaving the grapes on the vine and the small green tops on the strawberries thinking that the monkey would enjoy them. "There now stay inside and behave yourself." The monkey ignored her, too far gone in the bliss of his food.

With Walsh taken care of she went back to where she had her little freak out and cleaned up her bag, making sure that she clothes were still clean. As she repacked her bag her eye caught the glimpse of the clock that rested on the higher shelf and she groaned it was almost eight and she had an appointment in a little over half an hour. Glinda was nowhere in sight.

"Glinda! I have an appointment in forty minutes and I have to drop you off at work so let's go!"

"Give me a minute!" Was heard at the top of the stairs. Zelena groaned and looked at the clock to mark the length of a full minute not a second longer.

"Glinda! You have thirty-seconds until I leave without you!" She didn't get a verbal reply but it wasn't a second later that Glinda's blonde head came bouncing down the stairs.

"Okay okay I'm here." Zelena smiled and silently congratulate herself for a job well done. For one she added some much needed color to her blonde lover's wardrobe as she wore a dark blue wrapped dress with a neat little tie ribbon on her hip. Glinda kept her hair down as well, blonde light waves framed her round cheeks. She completed the look with small dangling diamond earrings and her pendent just above her breast. Zelena used her own green pendent as a broach on the knot in her bow. It was risky to have them for if they ran into either Regina or Rumplestiltskin they could sense that they had magic and there forth place them in danger. But it was safer to keep them close than not at all. They left the house, with Zelena throwing a 'behave yourself' over her shoulder to Walsh as she closed and locked the door.

Besides the farm house there was a small covered shelter and a barn. They didn't have a garage, well a real one, which was why they had the barn. Inside the barn was a dark blue Ford Granada and not much else. Glinda held the large door open as Zelena pulled out. She reset the lock before getting into the car and together they drove into town to face the unknown.

Glinda worked at the town hall, in the basement to be exact, right next to where the town's paper was made. It was kind of dark and a little bleak but as soon as Glinda took a deep breath in her new work place she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. In front of the several deep rows of metal filing cabinets was a plain wooden desk. In all honest she founded dull and a little ugly but at the moment the desk looks didn't matter only it's utility. The surface was bare except for a clipboard with the days date and not much else. Other than the clip board was a strange box that hummed and emitted a puff of hot air. When she accidentally hit the semi-circle with a wire attached to the box flashed a picture and the humming grew louder. She followed the instructions on the box with the clues that she found in and around her desk.

It amazed Glinda what magic can do.

The box flashed again to a new picture, to the thing that the former Good witch wanted desperately. Glinda's eyes flashed at the knowledge that was now opened to her. An idea, an incredibly large and extensive idea popped into the blonde witch's head. Taking a pad and pen from her desk Glinda started on her master plan.

After dropping off her wife, it was still new but felt so right for Zelena to call Glinda her wife, she drove to the hospital. The hospital wasn't that big and the pediatric ward was put off to the side to the rest of the other wings. She entered the building, smiling and saying hello to her fellow colleagues. She went down a hall way that held the doctors' offices, her name was on the door in the back in neat black scrawl.

'_Dr. Zelena West, primatologist, pediatrician and head obstetrician/gynecologist'_

She had to say it had a very nice ring to it.

Along with her name she loved her office. It had a nice size to it, it wasn't too big or to small, had a nice large wooden desk in a rich dark color. A few folders were stacked on the edge but it was neat, which was the most important thing. It was one of her pet peeves disorganization. Behind the desk were two large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the town. The view made her smile for she had the perfect view of the town hall, well the top part, which meant a view of Glinda. There was a few minutes before her scheduled appointment so she took the time to sit down in the large black leather chair behind her desk to get her fist official view of her new life.

Other than the desk, windows, and files there wasn't much else. There was a coat rack where she hung her black coat without a second thought and a white doctor's coat. Above that was a clock, a silver one that had hash marks instead of numbers and no second hand which was great for her for that ticking sound drove her crazy. She noticed that it was a little after 8:30 and normally lateness would bother her but something caught her eye.

It was silver, well the frame was, twisted elegant design like Celtic knots. But what caught and held her attention was the picture inside. It was of her and Glinda, the silver matching the grey tones of the photo. There was no indication to location but the background wasn't the main focus, it was them. Their foreheads were pressed together in a way that their noses almost touched. Her hair was styled in a tight French bun but a few curly strains framed her face as the one that brushed her cheek was wrapped around Glinda's slender finger. Her hand rested on Glinda's bare shoulder where she noticed a ring on her finger, the same one that she now donned.

The ring's band was both gold and silver, the two colors twisting to create almost perfect hearts with a gold and silver half. The ends twisted up like a tiny tree, each holding a small gem, a small dark green emerald and a small diamond. Together the gems created a perfect heart. It was an absolutely stunning and it made Zelena want to know where and how she got it. Questions for another time.

There was a knock on her office door and she welcomed the person on the other side. A woman dressed in a stark white dress and matching cap came in.

"Dr. West your 8:30 appointment is in room four when you are ready."

"Ah thank you nurse." Zelena got up from her desk and headed to the right room with the nurse next to her. Zelena asked for the nurses notes and read them while they walked.

"Is Walsh okay?" Zelena looked up from the notes she was reading to the nurse with a quizzical look.

"Walsh is perfectly fine why is that of any concern?"

"I'm sorry Dr. West it's just that it's Monday, and since you always have your office days on Monday you bring in Walsh to entertain the patients in the pediatric ward. I apologize if I over stepped my boundaries."

"It's quite all right I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm afraid Walsh is at home we were on a time crunch and between taking care of him and rushing Glinda, I left him behind. Perhaps during my lunch break I'll swing by home and pick him up."

"Very well Dr. West." The nurse nodded her head and open the door to the exam room. Pushing the Walsh issue aside Zelena put on her professional face and started to do her job.

Around two Zelena finished her round of appointments for the morning, she returned to her office with a sigh of relief. She had nonstop appointments and a labor scare that was quickly resolved to only Braxton Hicks contractions which she was thankful for. That scare was what drained her of whatever energy she was running on and she unceremonial plopped herself in her large leather office chair. Internally she kicked herself for wearing such high boots for she could not just simply remove them and kick them under her desk like she was itching to do now. She could go home to pick up Walsh like she promised but driving took energy that she simply did not have. She almost fell out of her chair when the tranquil silence was broken by the loud knocking sound of someone raping their knuckles on her desk.

There was Glinda with her blonde hair shinning in the streaming sunlight with Walsh bouncing happily on her shoulder. He gave a faint chirp before jumping off the blonde's shoulder and into her lap where he sat, much like a toddler.

"Sorry, I went home to get you some lunch and he came with, wouldn't take no for an answer."

"How did you get home? I have the car."

"Walked. I'm the only one working in the record archive, no one could rat me out. The records would be there when I get back I'll just fill in the orders when I get back. With that in mind I request to have a nice lunch with my wife with no ifs ands or buts." Zelena smiled knowing that very few knew about Glinda's straight forward attitude and being the most stubborn creature on the planet. It was one of the many mysteries of Glinda that she was not close in solving.

"Like I would be able to stop you my sweet." Glinda giggled as she pulled up one of the chairs that were on the other side of her desk. She started to take out several containers from the tote bag that she had with her. Walsh flew off of lap when Glinda place a small container in front of her and started to eat some of the vegetables in it. Other than the happy monkey chirps and bits of conversation between her and Glinda lunch was quiet and ended with Zelena helping her wife packing up the now empty containers and with a quick kiss she sent the blonde on her way.

Around seven Zelena returned home. Before she entered the house Walsh flew up to the attic, she assuming to get some much needed alone. She forgets sometime that he is a human deep down and she was the one who turned him. She called Glinda but the office phone went to the automatic voice mail about the archives hall hours of operation which meant that Glinda walked back home...again.

However when she entered the house it was dark and cold. They didn't have a central air conditioning system, they relied on their iron cast fire place for heat and the open windows for air. Desperate for some warmth she placed a log in the fire place and lit it to circulate some heat into the farm house. With some light and heat she started to look for Glinda.

After about an hour of futile searching Zelena pushed down the small bubble of panic that was starting to course through her. She looked everywhere, their room, the attic, the barn, all turn up empty minus for Walsh on one of the high beams in the attic. There was no evidence of Glinda ever returning home, no change of clothes or her coat, not even the lunch dishes.

Picking up on her distress Walsh came out of his hiding place to circle the perimeter of the house. He started to screech when he rounded the back and Zelena went to check up what the matter was, they may be the only house for miles but that doesn't mean any one couldn't hear. She found him jumping up and down in the middle of the back yard, clearly proud of himself. She went to see what he was standing on and saw what was apparently a tornado shelter, which was odd since there was a very low of a chance that they would get a tornado in Maine. The door led to a very narrow stair way that opened to an open cement block.

"What is this?" Glinda jumped and turned around to look at her, surprised by her sudden arrival.

"Did you know," Glinda started as she finished putting up yet another line of string. "That all of the records came with the curse, and I mean all, not just the ones that the curse created to make it appear that this town has been here longer than a couple of hours. I do not know if that was an intended goal or not but there they are."

"What's the point Glinda and why are you hanging up so much string?"

"The point is that I read the curse, it must have been placed in the records when it was cast and with time I would find everything leading up to it."

"Again I ask why?"

"You said it yourself once I think, or was it the Good Witch of the North, either way it doesn't matter, I was told that nothing cannot be born from nothing. Storybrooke exist because the enchanted forest was destroyed and rebuilt as this town. I cannot tell you what I am doing exactly but in time I will." Zelena laughed and shook her head.

"Honestly Glinda I will never understand you but you have always been the type of person who knows what they are doing. However," Zelena approached the blonde to prevent her from hanging up from yet another row of string. "It's late, and I'm sure you have plenty of time to do whatever it is you are doing."

"Twenty-seven years and 364 days give or take."

"Then you have time to join me for dinner, and I won't take any ifs ands or buts about it."

"I would be honored." Letting the blonde take the lead they went back to the house to join the rest of the night just the two of them.

As so went their life for the next seventeen years.


	3. Baby Makes Three

They lived the same life for the next seventeen years. The same day played before them on an endless loop with very little variation. Zelena started to bring Walsh with her to the hospital every day just so she could avoid the same conversation with the same nurse all over again, the consequence was finding that very nurse with Walsh, feeding him nuts or playing with him, apparently Walsh had an admirer which was a little annoying and helpful at the same time. Next to Walsh she was jealous of Glinda for she could control her environment, do what she pleased with little repercussion. There was no one to monitor her, or to watch her mess up. In fact Glinda was the one in charge, if someone from the Mayor's office or newspaper needed her they had to wait for her.

At first Zelena was concerned about any possible interaction that her wife and sister might have. Apparently despite having objected and resented having to rule, her dear sister made herself the sole ruler of this small town, but Glinda reassured her that A) never would the Mayor trouble herself to personally come down to the low and grimy town hall basement and B) if the Mayor needed anything she would make Glinda personally pull it herself and then give it to the Mayor's personal assistant. Either way it would be very unlikely the Glinda would have personal interaction with Zelena's sister.

The nights were something that Zelena longed for. The benefit of living so far out from the main part of town was that the noise and light didn't follow them. It was quiet and peaceful with the only sounds being Walsh chirping as he flew around the farm house. Glinda would take a break from her top secrete project in the tornado shelter and the two of them would have a small quite dinner before relaxing on the couch and reading by the light of the furnace. It was on a night like this when _it_ came up.

It was Zelena's turn to clean the dinner dishes, she didn't mind for it gave her something to do before joining her wife in the living room. Glinda was going through her book again, by now Zelena would of thought that her blonde lover had memorized the damn thing but no she still had the same faces that the blonde had when she read it the first time. Maybe it was the freedom of reading the book cover to cover without violating her sacred duty gave the book a new meaning, a new light.

With the last dish dried and placed back where it belonged, Zelena made her way to join her wife on the couch. However, instead of reading her book like Zelena though she would be doing, Glinda was watching the furnace, the orange flames dancing across her lovers dark eyes in a play of shadows and flickers of light.

"Glinda?" The blonde hummed but made no real move to look at Zelena or away from the furnace. Concerned, Zelena took the free spot next to her wife and place a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, the pad of her thumb making tiny circles on the light purple material that was a part of the blonde's flowing dress. The touch got Glinda's attention as she slowly moved her head to her wife and nuzzled her cheek against the comforting hand. Zelena turned her hand so that Glinda's cheek rested in her palm, her thumb continuing its slow movement this time on the apple of Glinda's cheek. "Now, would you please tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Glinda gave her a distant kind of smile and for a moment her brown eyes look everywhere but at Zelena.

"I want to have a baby." She said in a low whisper but the way she looked at Zelena, with a kind of sad smile but there was a light of some sort in her eyes that Zelena wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. Startled by the question Zelena withdrew her hand and got up from the couch, she needed to be as far away from another human being. Glinda did nothing wrong, it was her, she just needed the room to truly breath. "Zelena?"

"I don't think that now is the right time." Zelena leaned against the living room window, the cool glass touching her flushed bare skin made her shiver, back to Glinda.

"I don't understand Zelena, what do you mean it's not the right time? When is it the right time?"

"I don't know."

"Zelena you're concerning me." Glinda got up to comfort her wife but before she could even get within three feet of the copper hair witch Zelena moved away to the other side of the living room. "What has got in to you Zelena? As I recall you were the one that wanted to have the baby." Zelena scoffed and shook her head.

"Of course the record keeper would remember every little thing that I say." Baffled Glinda opened and snapped her jaw shut.

"I cannot believe it. You are doing it again! You said that you wanted this time to be different and here you are doing the exact same thing, telling me that we are going to do something, and the next minute telling me that you have changed your mind!"

"I didn't change my mind Glinda. I said that now might not be the right time to have a child."

"How is that any different?"

"The difference is that I understand what is happening! In case you haven't noticed Glinda we live in a town that doesn't age, time barely exists here. For the pass seventeen years we have been living the same day over and over, I wake up every day to see that blasted clock turn to 7:15 and I know that we are here to repeat the day again. The only thing that changes is right here Glinda, we have the option to leave, to live our life, while everything else is at a standstill. I'm just trying to think how our child would have to grow up in this never changing environment. How there is a possibility that this curse would never be broken and she or he would have to watch him or herself grow up, to age, to live, but to also see everyone around them stand still, to be in this never ending time loop. We know that pain Glinda, the pain of isolation, of having no one to talk to, to be with. I just..." Zelena sat on the arm of the small recliner that they had with tears silently falling from her eyes. Despite the failed attempt of offering some sort comfort to Zelena the first time, Glinda did not hesitate in bringing the sobbing copper hair woman into her embrace. She didn't say anything, just let her wife sob freely into her breast.

It took a while but Zelena calmed herself down, moving away from Glinda so that she could spare them both the embarrassment of her wiping her nose on Glinda's chest.

"We don't have to have a child now. Not if it's going to be hard for you Zelena. When we decide to have a family, I want us to be completely ready for it." Zelena cupped her wife's face, giving her a deep kiss on the lips. Glinda squealed a little and brought the two of them together, their bodies fitting together like long lost puzzle pieces.

And all was right in that small little farm house on the edge of a small town.

* * *

Three months have passed, with very little change, the same day repeating over and over again. Right now it was Zelena's down time, the only benefit was with repeating the same day over and over again was that she saw the same patients over and over again, so her reports were already written and filed. Right now she was sitting on a light brown bench in the hospitals court yard, spring time petals and warm air swirling all around her. It was spring in Storybrooke, the trees in the court yard were in full bloom, the petals mostly white and light pink in color, but it still created a stunning contrast between them and the fresh green of the pines in the distance. Spring was a marvelous thing, the time of birth, time for growth.

May was the month for spring, most of the rain that happened in April faded away, leaving behind this light and warm air. Zelena would take the time to walk, with the weather being so nice it was one of the things that she has picked up. The biggest change however, was what was happening inside herself...

_Two weeks after she and Glinda not quite argued but did discuss on having a baby, she woke up with the same three numbers on the clock and got up to take her morning shower. Two steps out of bed she felt heavy and worn down, which was odd since she slept just the same as she did any other night. Not finding the strength to go on she fell back onto her place on the bed with a groan and shook the blonde next to her._

_"Glinda." The blonde groaned and tried to move away but Zelena continued to disturbed her._

_"What is it Zelena?"_

_"I think that somethings wrong." The blonde shifted until her legs were underneath her, the blankets creating a semi-circle pool around her when she did finally lift her upper body from the mattress._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"I have no idea, I feel like as though I cannot move." Zelena tried again but this time she couldn't even find the strength to get out of the bed._

_"Do you think that you have the flu?"_

_"I can't have the flu, I was vaccinated long before flu season even hit. I made sure of that."_

_"You're the doctor here Zelena, if someone should know what's going on it would be you. In the meantime do you want some breakfast?"_

_"Sure, but please stick with the toaster and some fruit. The last thing that I need is to get heartburn from you over cooked food." Glinda gasped and turned slowly to look at Zelena, her white robe over her night dress._

_"That is harsh Zelena and you know it."_

_"The truth is sometimes like that Love." _

_Glinda pouted and yelled as she was going down the stairs, "That's why it was harsh!" Which induced a tired chuckle from Zelena._

_After breakfast she was feeling fine, energized in fact, and dare say _happy_. If it was anything she was a little _too_ happy. Glinda had long ago accepted the fact that because of Zelena's pass experiences she was cut off from a good amount of her emotions, or more specifically expressing them. So even though Zelena was happy with her, Glinda just wasn't use to this high level of happiness that radiated off of Zelena. When she dropped Glinda off she didn't give the blonde a simple kiss on the cheek, it was a full blown one right on her lips, which shocked not just her but the driver behind them and the few people on the streets as well. At the hospital she said hello to everyone, not that she didn't say hello to everyone, she met but she did so in a friendly manner than a professional one, which earned her strange looks from several of the nurses and some patents. _

_Even Walsh was a little put off by her mood, he wasn't use to her being so... kind and warm hearted. It wasn't to say that she mistreated him, it was more like she knew what he used to be, and there forth has a will to a degree, she didn't coddle. Unlike now where she talked to him in a high pitched voice and fed him the assorted nuts that she kept in her desk for no reason, not that he was complaining, he really loved nuts._

_Then there was the pain. It wasn't unbearable, at first she thought it was an itch just below her breast, but then it grew and she started to panic, it felt like as though her skin was tightening and twisting, both on and below the surface. Part of her job was to know the early signs of many things, so she took the advice that Glinda gave her and looked into it._

_In her private bathroom she took a needle, a test tube, some gauze, and rubber tubing to draw some blood from her own arm. She knew that it wasn't an ideal condition to take blood but so long as it did what it needed to do she wasn't going to fret about it. When the blood was taken she turned the tube and the fake report in at the reception desk. Now all that was left was the waiting period..._

And now, two months later in the face of spring, she had accepted what happened, that when she added her part of the curse to her sister's that it would act to either her or Glinda's desires, and thus the tiny life that was currently growing inside of her. At first she was startled and worried that she was the one chosen to carry the child, with the way her own birth went and how she was raised she would be the last person to even consider having children of her own. But maybe the curse had no say in the matter of her being the one. After all it was her curse, so she would have to be the one to carry and deliver the child.

Glinda was more than thrilled with the news. In fact her blonde wife found out before she did, leave it to the lab to actually get the results on the day that Glinda had off and so the first one to check the answering machine. It was one of their rules to keep them under the radar, that they wouldn't answer the phone but wait and listen to the answering machine and then call back if it was urgent. At first Glinda yelled and cried a little because she felt betrayed that Zelena planned this without her knowledge, which was false. Then she was happy and stated very proudly that her top secrete project could wait for what was now priority, which was to make sure that their little Dorothy had the best nursery in all of Storybrooke. Zelena on her part was 100% okay with this, all this baby stuff and planning was better suited for Glinda. That was not to say that she didn't have a saying in the matter, just more on the final decisions than the entire thing.

Rather it be the magic supporting her or just this pregnancy, but compared to what she saw on a daily bases, she was having it easy. Morning sickness that ended the exact day she entered week thirteen, minimal pain, and barely any of the other symptoms that she has heard other women complained about.

Once again the pain of being the few with active memories reared its ugly head when it came to actually documenting her pregnancy. Prenatal appointments needed to be made 24 hours ahead of time, at the latest, and since she was head obstetrician it wasn't odd to find her name on the appointment forms, but every time she did try to make an appointment they overlooked the fact that _she_ was the patient and needed another doctor to look her over. Eventually she got smart enough to make the appointments for Glinda or to write them in her planer when she would normally take her lunch, not many questioned a doctor's personal planner.

At first it was awkward, taking her own measurements, filling out her own prenatal perceptions, and making sure that not only she put her baby was safe and growing properly. If she was also honest with herself, which was hard to do some times, she would admit that it was a good thing that there wasn't another person looking over her shoulder when she started to cry when she heard the first swishing heart beats of little Dorothy, of the child that was growing in her womb.

Glinda of course was excited about everything. The obstetrician in her kicked in and she automatically started explaining the process and equipment involved in the duration of the pregnancy, despite the fact that Glinda wasn't even the one who was pregnant. Glinda didn't seem to mind, she even cheered whenever a piece of equipment or recommendation was made. All in all it was very Glinda.

* * *

Week 30 marked Glinda's big reveal. It might not be the project that she had been working on in the tornado shelter, but to Glinda it might as well been. After weeks of planning, and preparation, and carefully executed precision Glinda was ready to show little Dorothy's nursery.

Glinda was waiting for her copper hair wife on the stairs, knees bouncing and still dressed in the stained overalls that the blonde had been practically living in since she started the side project. Glinda smiled at her wife when Zelena opened the door before dragging her up the stairs. Zelena protested, at the very least Glinda could give her time to collect herself but the sad childlike look the blonde gave her stopped any resistance that she might have. What made her speechless was the work of art before her.

Glinda had truly out did herself, she transformed their dinky little spare room to an entirely different room all together, in fact it was Oz. Glinda had taken the images from her book and memory and painted them on the wall of the nursery. One wall was dedicated to the Emerald city, as though you could walk right into it, with one tower, the tallest one on the left side of the dome, started at the floor and almost reached the ceiling. On the wall across from the Emerald city was the witches' circle, witches included. The floor was re furnished to create the effect of a spiraling yellow brick road, each end connecting to the ones that Glinda painted, and on the ceiling was Glinda's secrete oasis, with petal mobiles set with clear fish line to look like as though they were floating in midair. The details that Glinda put into the nursery was amazing, it brought tears to Zelena's light blue eyes.

"It's perfect Glinda."

"I thought it was important. For her to know where her parents came from. Where they fell in love."

"I couldn't agree more." With a quick kiss on the lips, Glinda twirled around the room, telling the story of how the nursery came to be, and though for the life of Zelena didn't remember, nor understood what the blonde said, but if Glinda could sit though the long drone out the medical side to pregnancy speech than she can sure as hell listen to this.

* * *

Much like with the rest of her pregnancy, everything started and ended on the dot, so on the day week 40 was going to end, the labor kicked in. It started of course when she work up with the clock saying the same three number the pass seventeen years. At first it was just these shallow pains that she mostly felt when she breathed, not the whole chest area just the lower half. Glinda automatically picked up on her distress and forced Zelena not to make a move while she made a phone call. It wasn't really a phone call, more like a message sent via fly monkey, Walsh was very happy to be of use.

In no time the nurse came with Walsh perched on her shoulder. Naturally she was confused because she didn't remember that for the pass nine months Zelena was pregnant, and when the day was done she wouldn't remember the birth.

It took most of the day, with the contraction pains increasing steadily every three hours. By the time it came to the actual birth Zelena was in severe pain and covered in a good amount of sweat and fluids. The entire time Glinda didn't leave Zelena's side, propping her wife up and keeping one hand in Zelena's and another on Zelena's rippling stomach. Glinda was at aw at what Zelena's body was going, she had always been fascinated with Zelena but this was new and special as Zelena was in the process of bringing their child into the world. Maybe, just maybe, Glinda's tracing and following of the ripples and vibrations kept Zelena calm.

Dorothy knew that today was the day that she was going to be born. Glinda could feel the baby move and kick, something that she did very rarely. It was one of the things that concerned Zelena throughout her pregnancy. The lack of movement, even feather motions, all ways made her question on rather or not little Dorothy was going to be born alive, but then there was the heat beats. Strong heart beats that Zelena swore that when it was silent enough she could hear it, even though she doubted it and just named it her own heart beat pounding in her ears.

The actual birth didn't take as long as the buildup. It was, if you could say, that Dorothy wanted out and took the opportunity before her. Dorothy reentered the world screaming and bright eye. Not once did those big brown eyes leave either Zelena or Glinda. Zelena met her stare dead on, and she wondered if Dorothy remembered who she was before, if she remembered what she did. There might come a time when her daughter would remember of her time in Oz and remember who her parents were, and when that time came she would tell Dorothy the entire story. For now she will take in the joy of being a mother and having Dorothy as her daughter and Glinda as her wife.

And thus Dorothy Gale West was welcomed into the world with Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good Witch of the South as her mothers and she as their daughter. Her first night was spent sleeping on a pillow between her blonde and copper hair mothers, swaddled in plush light blue and white plaid blanket and her brown curly tuffs of hair covered by a beanie of the same color, and never has she felt so at peace.


	4. Growing up Dorothy

It was absolutely perfect, almost movie or picture perfect. The sun was high in the sky, providing the right amount of warmth and light. The sky was that magnificent shade of blue with just the right amount of white fluffy clouds. There was just the right amount of wind, it made the large pine trees sway gently, and there was this slight smell of pine. The grass was just the right shade of green, freshly cut and soft to the touch. The small garden in the center was in full bloom, the flowers in different shades of white, blue, pink, purple, and yellow. There was a small child running around, chasing the bubbles that floated just a few feet above the ground, which was why they were perfect for a two year old to chase. The child's laughter was the only sound, soft and sweet, much like the gentle breeze.

It was unrealistically perfect and peaceful, and Zelena wouldn't believe that it was real if she wasn't living and experiencing it. This was her yard with the perfect grass. It was her wife's garden that was in perfect bloom. And it was her daughter that was running around and laughing while Glinda blew bubbles from a plastic wand for her to chase. Little Dorothy in her signature blue and white plaid dress with a white undershirt with cap sleeves that were lined with lace had decided that chasing bubbles was no longer fun and made her way back over to her parents, her little legs giving out just as she reached Zelena, her tiny body draped across her copper hair mothers legs. Zelena just smiled and picked her daughter up, the child didn't squirm or protest in being man handled or being rearranged so that she was sitting on Zelena's lap instead of spewed across it. Glinda just smiled at them and patted down a particular strand of brown curl so that it joined the others, at this point Dorothy's hair was to short to do anything with so the curls kind of formed a dark halo of sorts around her head.

It were moments like these, the picturesque and the peaceful ones that made Zelena question if it was all real or a figment of her imagination.

* * *

A week.

A week without proper sleep, or a meal that didn't consist of something that couldn't be cooked in under ten minutes, or a moment alone to think or to do something that could be considered personal, the main ones being taking a nice shower or bath.

At only a week old little Dorothy Gale West was driving her parents to the breaking point.

It wasn't completely her fault, she could only communicate her needs through cries and screams, something that her parents were a bit on the inexperienced side of. It took them a while for them to distinguish between a hunger cry and a change one. She had to be patient when it came to her parents for they had to learn how to feed her, change her, sooth her, and the million other things that she needed. The only real thing that they had succeeded in the first time around was bathing her.

It was one of the few times that she was calm for more than a few minutes, something that her parents were grateful for. Her naked body was wrapped in a white fluffy towel and she was held by her Mommy Glinda as she hummed and cooed in her ear. Momma Zelena was currently filling the sink with warm water, constantly checking the temperature of both the water and the pipes since they had a tendency to overheat. When the water had filled half of the sink she was lowered into it with one of Mommy Glinda's hands at the base of her skull to support her neck. Momma Zelena was the one who gently washed her with a rag that was soaked in water and a small amount of soap, playing a little bit with her tiny fingers and tickling the bottoms of her feet, she pushed her tongue out between her lips in an early form of smile because of it.

It was Momma Zelena who took her out of the sink and brought her upstairs to be redressed and to give her her last feeding before they but her down for bed. Momma Zelena dressed her in a light yellow onesie that had no special qualities except for the small rubber ducky on the left shoulder. Instead of being given her bottle her Momma Zelena took her to the rocking chair that was near the window and exposed one of her breast to her. It wasn't very often that she got to feed directly from Momma Zelena, she didn't quite know why but a minor detail like that didn't exactly concern her so long as she got what she wanted. Without any hesitation she latched on to her Momma Zelena's nipple, letting the warm sweet milk fill her mouth and belly, placing one of her tiny hands on the side of her Momma Zelena's soft round breast. After she took what she wanted from both breast Momma Zelena than swaddled her in her blanket, the very one that she was swaddled in since birth, and placed her in her crib with a kiss on her curly head. The flower petals that surrounded her shined even in the darkness, almost like as though they had transformed to stars, and they plus the warm milk in her belly lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Dorothy learned very early that her parents had a different way in interacting and raising her.

Her mommy Glinda was what you would call the fun one. She was the one that made funny faces and noises to her, like the buzzing airplane or choo choo train when she fed her. She was the one that did more engaging play with her, encourage her to press a button on a toy and cheered when she did something new. Her Mommy Glinda would be the one to sing or hum to her, some times to sooth her but mostly for no good reason, she always though that meant that Mommy Glinda was happy, that she was doing something to make her happy so she made sure to do it often.

Momma Zelena was the exact opposite. She didn't coddle or fuss over her like Mommy Glinda did. Momma Zelena was more the one that let her discover on her own, to let her figure out what something did or was on her own. Her Momma Zelena did cheer her on when she did something right or something of importance, like her first signs of crawling and walking, but didn't fan over her like Mommy Glinda did when it looked like she was on the verge of saying her first word. It was not to say that her Momma Zelena wasn't attentive, she just didn't make a big fuss over her when she took a tumble or two. Because her Momma Zelena was harder to read than her Mommy Glinda she would try, perhaps a little too hard, to do things that would make Momma Zelena smile or chuckle, but in the end her Momma Zelena would take her in her arms and tell her to do what made her happy because that would be what would make her smile, not that she understood what that meant of course, she just loved the way Momma Zelena's hair and breath would tickle her cheek.

Above all what Dorothy loved the most was the time that she spent with both of her parents. Those moments were small and tended to be on the insignificant side, but she loved them. They were mostly of the three of them having a meal together, or sleeping. On the weekends they would be in the living room, or when the weather was nice outside in the yard, with her on the floor and Mommy Glinda, it was always her, joining her while Momma Zelena watched them from either the couch or the arm chair. Momma Zelena's favorite thing was to make these side comments to her about Mommy Glinda, which would make her giggle even if she didn't know what Momma Zelena had said. Those comments were mostly made when Mommy Glinda tried to prompt her into doing something like talking or walking, the crawling prompt was the one that suffered the most scrutiny out of anything that she did.

Other than her parents the only other person that she had any interaction with during the first two years of her life was Walsh. The flying monkey wasn't too keen with her, he found her noisy and until her parents were able to keep her calm for more than a few minutes he stayed clear of the house, only coming to receive some food, making a hasty retreat when he could. When she became mobile she kept trying to pull his tail, he gave off this loud horrible shriek when she did, it frighten her Mothers because they thought that Walsh might lash out at her and harm her. After that Walsh kept as far away, his tail mostly, as he could, it became harder when she started walking. When she turned one she became more gentle, no longer did she tried to pull his tail, though she traded it in favor of picking him up and trying to carry him around, two actions that he didn't exactly like but tolerated even if he kept them short. He became her first playmate, the one she turned to when she wanted an outdoor playmate or a form of entertainment when she was kept indoors. Their relationship was simple but at the very least they got along.

And when she was two she made her first real friend.

* * *

When she turned two her mothers ran into a very interesting obstacle. No longer could one of them stay home, rather it be just one day or multiple in a row, to watch her. Though most of the residence didn't have fully active memories the mayor did, she took note of Glinda's long absences and the last thing that Glinda or Zelena wanted was to be founded out. Not to mention the mayor had adopted her own child, a little boy, and she demanded that Zelena, since she was head pediatrician, be the one to examine her son after Whale did not give her the results that she wanted. It made Zelena nervous to be around her sister, Regina would know that she didn't belong with the others, but on the other hand Regina couldn't possibly know or remember every single individual she brought with her, so she focussed on her job which was giving Henry the best care that she could provide. Thus Zelena and Glinda started going back to a somewhat normal work schedule and Dorothy started going to day care.

Storybooke had only one day care facility, it also functioned as a preschool and kindergarden, that was run out of the smaller building that was next to the only grade school in Storybrooke. The whole building was divided into three rooms, separating the three different age groups from each other, with a small outside area that consisted of a small jungle gym, a sand box, and a swing set with two toddler swings, it was walking distance to the larger playground for the older kids.

Glinda was the one who dropped Dorothy off on her first day of day care, the little girl holding onto her hand for dear life. She was a little put off by the amount of noise and of the other kids that were running around, especially the larger ones, they scared her the most. Her mommy talked to a woman that was dressed in a blue sweater and grey skirt, there were two others dressed like her in the room but this one was different for some reason. Before her mommy left her she told her to be brave and a good girl for Mother Superior and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving her only child to her fate.

Dorothy didn't scream or cry for her parents, instead she found a place for her to hide that was hopefully quite. No such place existed, there was always noise and whenever another kid ran past her hiding spot she would run out of the spot to find another. After about three fail attempts to hide she was considering the notion of crying and screaming for one or both of her mothers.

Before she did Mother Superior announced that it was something called circle time and all of the children, minus her, flocked to the large blue area rug that had strange shapes on them, some she could identify because her momma told her about them. Instead of joining the others she sneaked off into an area where she could no longer see the others and it was, thank god, slightly more quite. The only problem was that she wasn't alone.

Curled up in the corner was a boy that was dressed in a pair of black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. Just like her he was less than pleased to be here, a little scared and slightly shaking. Dorothy sat next to him, copying his balled up position, and silently hoped that they would be ignored by the others for as long as they could. Of course they were founded, not by Mother Superior but by one of her lesser look a likes. She called them by their names, the boy lifting his shaggy brown head and turning his big brown eyes up at the sound of his name, which was Henry. She waved at them to come out of hiding and that was when they met for the first time face to face, brown meeting brown. She gave him a small smile and a little wave, which he returned only slightly, but that was all right.

During outside time Dorothy found Henry hugging the section of the fence that was closes to the door, Dorothy guessed that he either wanted back in, wanted to be the first back in, liked it because was the furthest away from the other children or he just liked it because it satisfied many of his simple needs, after all he was only two just like her. She stood near him, not next, facing him while kicking one foot, the one that was closes to the fence, and fingers intertwined with the wire of the fence.

"I Dorothy." Her voice was soft and he looked at her in a shy like manor, head bowed just slightly and cheeks tickled pink.

"Henry." She moved closer to him but didn't say anything else, they stood there together, watching and yet not so watching the other kids until it was time for them to go back inside.

They did the exact same thing the next day. Trying to hide in the same spot until they were discovered, standing next to the same section of fence until it was time for them to go back inside. Unlike the last time they shared more looks and he actually said hi to her that morning, which made her smile. After two days of the two of them being "unengaging with their peers" the nuns, at least thats what Momma called them, tried to get them involved by encouraging them to play in the sandbox or on the jungle equipment. This in turn freaked Henry out in running across the yard to the only tree, climbing it with amazing accuracy. Dorothy followed him, she didn't know what he was doing but knew that she wanted him for her friend. Besides the tree seemed like a really good hiding place.

There came just one little hitch, they couldn't get down, and she discovered that she had a fear of heights. She started to cry and cling to the branch that was closes to her for dear life. Henry didn't know what do with her, she was crying so she must be sad. Whenever he was sad his mommy would take him into her arms and say that everything would be all right, that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. It was the only thing that he could think of doing to comfort her, and he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck saying "everys okays" over and over again.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, the whole school was abuzz with the news on the two toddlers trapped in the smaller kids yards only tree. Or to say more accurately, the school was abuzz because the mayor was on the war path, understandable given the fact that it was her son trapped up there.

When Glinda walked up to the school to pick up her daughter everyone was rushing to the fenced in play ground. Automatically, Glinda scanned for Mother Superior as Glinda was under the impression that it was the head nun who was in charge of the day care, and more importantly the kids under three. She found Mother Superior next to the only tree and currently she was talking to the one person that made Glinda's blood run cold.

Regina Mills, mayor of the small town that they reside in, Zelena's half sister, and possibly the only other person in this town other than the Dark One who could sense magic, was currently talking with, or more like yelling at, Mother Superior. Though Glinda had no real experience with any individual from the Enchanted Forest, let alone the Evil Queen, she now understood what made the woman so fearful, though Mayor Regina might be a little more on the tame side compared to the Evil Queen.

"Mother Superior what seems to be going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you thank you very much." Mayor Mills said in a tone that was meant to be obeyed in the fact that Glinda was to walk away and let her take care of it.

"Actually, Madam Mayor it does concern Mrs. West for-"

"Unless she can get my son down from that tree without breaking his neck in the process than she certainly has no say in this matter."

"Madam Mayor I do think that she needs to be informed because-"

"Because what? What does she possibly need to know?"

"Her daughter is up there as well."

"What?" For the first time both mothers were on the same side, looking at Mother Superior like as though she had two heads.

"Why is Dorothy in a tree?"

"Apparently she followed Madam Mayor's son Henry."

"Don't turn this around on Henry, it is not his fault that she is up there as well."

"I am not saying it is. Regardless they are both up there and we have to figure out how to get them down."

"Has the fire department been called?"

"Yes Mrs. West but I do not know what is keeping them." Glinda looked at the tree with a realization. She leaned against the tree so that she could remove her white kitten heels. "Mrs. West what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my daughter and Henry down from the tree." And with that she started to climb the small tree. For her it was a walk in the park, she has climbed thousands of trees of various heights back in Oz, she used her secret talent to find the perfect spot for her garden and sometimes to watch Zelena when she was out on her broom or Walsh. "Henry, Dorothy, are you guys okay?" Two sets of big brown eyes looked at her, and in the case of her daughter there was tears in them and they were blood shot. Henry on his part tighten his hold on Dorothy, it was sweet that he was trying to protect her from whatever danger the Glinda might bring onto them. "Hi Henry, my name is Glinda and I'm Dorothy's Mommy. Both your mom and I are worried about the two of you so how about I take Dorothy and bring her down and come back for you. How does that sound?"

"Okays." He nodded and released his grip on Dorothy who was shaking and gripping onto one of the closes branches for dear life.

"Come here baby girl so that Mommy can get you down." Hesitant at first Dorothy let go of the branch and slowly made her way over to her mother's out stretched arms. With a tight grip on her Daughter, Glinda lowered herself back down to the ground, calculating every single step that she made to make sure that both she and her daughter made it to the ground safely. Once Dorothy was safe on the ground she went back up to get Henry.

For Regina it was the longest minute of her life. She was just standing there waiting for some stranger to save her son, and she was only doing it because her child was stuck up there as well. Once her child was on the ground, Dorothy if she recalled, Regina watched her, the small girl shaky and dirty and watching the tree with iron clad attention, which was odd in a two year old.

"Here we are. Both safe and back on the ground where they belong." Mrs. West placed her son on the ground despite the fact that she scooped him back up, checking to see if he was hurt and to assess the damage that was done to his clothes.

"Henry Daniel Mills, I cannot believe you did that. You had me worried sick." With her job done, Glinda held her hand out for Dorothy to take so that they could start walking to the hospital, Glinda thought that it would make the little girl happy since she noted that Dorothy was anything but happy about starting day care. Besides it was best to give mother and son some privacy. They made to the street corner before a voice calling her name made her turn back around in the direction of the school.

It was Regina, with one of Henry's tiny hands in hers and in full political mode right down to the smile she was giving her. For her part her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she silently thanked whatever divine being there was that she had already placed her pendant in her white hand bag that she knew had grass stains on the bottom from when she placed it on the ground next to her shoes.

"Mrs. West, I was hopping I could talk to you if you had the spare minute?" It was phrased as a question but there was very little wiggle room in defying her.

"I guess so, I was just going to take Dorothy to the hospital."

"Well, if you have an outstanding appointment than I will not keep you. However, how does meeting me for lunch sound?"

"I can do that."

"Very good. I will see you then Mrs. West. It was very nice to meet you and thank you again for getting Henry down from that tree. I'll see you at twelve thirty tomorrow." With that she walked away with little Henry trying to keep up with his mothers long strides, oh the disadvantage of having short legs.

* * *

That night after making sure Dorothy was given a thorough bath, something that the two year old wasn't very keen on, and a chapter from Glinda's book read to, Glinda joined her wife in the living room, making sure to be extra careful of the amount of noise she made. Together they discussed what had happened that afternoon.

To say that Zelena was nervous was an understatement. Ever since that Glinda went upstairs to start placing Dorothy to bed Zelena was nothing but movement, she paced the length of the living room, the exact same spot she first went to when they brought up the issue of having Dorothy, in front of the window, going back and forth like her life depended on it. Zelena pacing was also a sign that she was thinking.

This was bad to say the least. For one her daughter had decided, or wanted, to be friends with the mayor's kid, and because of it Dorothy got stuck in the tree with him and that led to her current dilemma. Glinda's heroic actions had only speed up in captivating the attention of her sister. This was bad for many reasons that could lead them into a large amount of trouble, or given her sister's history, killed. There was no question on what she must do.

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going with you and we are going to act like as though we know nothing."

"But why?"

"The main reason? The same reason that we have been living by for the past, I don't know, twenty years. The reason that we would give is because she needs to know that her son's potential friend's parent's are lesbians."

"What about?" Glinda rose a had to her white pendant that she had placed on before she entered the hospital, her actions earned her the endless stream of 'why' from her daughter, it didn't occur to her that Dorothy had never seen either of her mothers without their pendants without a reason and those where few and far between.

"We'll leave them in the car after we drop Dorothy off at day care. I would prefer them on us like in our purses but I cannot risk the possibility that she could sense the magic coming from them." Glinda nodded and tucked a section of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, what is the game plan?" Together they came up with a basic outline on how to act and say for their meeting with the mayor aka Zelena's sister, the next afternoon.

* * *

The Mayor's office seemed to be out of place from the rest of the town hall. The entire office had a black and white scheme to it; the walls, the furniture, even the floor. Regina's personal secretary let them in, after receiving the mayor's approval of course. Regina at first greeted them with her political smile that wavered only a little when she saw that her in office lunch had changed from two to three.

"Dr. West, had I known you were going to be joining us I would of asked my secretary to get an extra meal." She waved her hand to the rectangle table that matched the grey color of the marble floors that was surrounded by multiple plush black and white chairs. "Please have a seat." Though there were only two place settings they were directly across from each other, apparently the mayor wanted to have this conversation face to face, after all she had the home court advantage with this meeting being held in her office. Glinda took the one that had the open space behind it, she thought that it would have her feel less boxed in. Zelena took the seat next to her while Regina took the seat that had the other plate setting, she and Glinda face to face. "I hope you don't mind the inconvenience Doctor."

"Not at all, after all I am the one that is imposing on you." Zelena gave her a breathless chuckle, something that she did when she was extremely nervous.

"May I ask what brings you here? I'm sure that Henry doesn't have another appointment until flu season."

"I am not here about Henry, not directly at least." Regina tilted her head, not noticeably just a slight tilt.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Zelena, I mean Dr. West and I thought that you should know about... us." Under the table Glinda placed a hand on Zelena's thigh, she didn't have to look at her hand to know that it was shaking.

"Us?"

"We are Dorothy's parents." Even though it was Glinda that was directly across from her, Regina's brown eyes met Zelena's bright blue ones dead on. Glinda was grateful that Zelena had decided to be the voice of reason. Reason might not be the best word, blunt was more like it, but at least she had a degree of subtlety. For a minute it was silent as they let Regina drawl her own conclusions.

"Oh. I see. And you are telling me this now because?"

"Well, I thought that if there was the possibility of Henry and Dorothy of being friends than I just thought that it be fare for you to know about Zelena and I." This time it was Regina who chuckled, it wasn't like Zelena's laugh, it was filled with something that Glinda didn't like.

"Is there a problem Madam Mayor?" Apparently Glinda wasn't the only one who didn't like the mayor's new attitude.

"Nothing, other than you thought that I would continue to let your child anywhere near my son."

"Excuse me but what is exactly wrong with my daughter? If I recall it was your son who climbed that tree not only first but on his own free will, and I resent the notion that there is anything wrong with my daughter. But I sense that you have more to say so say it."

"Zelena." This bad, oh so very bad. Zelena was getting worked up, and even though Zelena may not be able to summon magic, or turn green for that matter, that doesn't mean that she couldn't express her anger in other ways, it was one of the few that she could freely express.

"I don't like your tone Dr. West."

"And I don't like you making assumptions about my daughter, it evens things out."

"I called this meeting with Mrs. West for the purpose of thanking her for rescuing my son and to treat her to a nice lunch but now I think I should cut to the chase. As a mother it is my job to protect my child at all cost, and given yesterday's events your daughter puts Henry at an increase risk. If I could I would transfer him to a different class but there is only one for his age group and it would hurt him more to pull him out entirely than letting him stay. So rather I like it or not our children at this point will make the final decision, but that does not mean I cannot express my feelings about it." Regina stood up, rounding the table so that she was back at her desk in preparation to start business again. "If there is nothing else I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh corse Madam Mayor." Glinda took Zelena's elbow and dragged her wife out of the room. It didn't matter that they actually didn't have lunch, all that Glinda knew was that she had to get Zelena as far away as possible.

* * *

"Can you believe her!? The nerve of her blaming our daughter. The fact that she has to place blame on anyone is absolutely mind boggling!" With a muffled growl Zelena cut of a chunk of the apple pie slice that she ordered, making sure to get some of the ice cream and whip cream that came with it. After the meeting Glinda had taken them to the town's diner, Granny's it was called, knowing what Zelena would want deep down. Zelena was not someone who had a very large sweet tooth, and even then her pallet for sweet things was limited, Zelena was what you called a picky eater and Glinda hoped that Dorothy didn't inherit that trait. Only when she was stressed or frustrated did Zelena resort to anything sweet. Apple pie wasn't her favorite but it had a bitter bite to it that she liked, after all apple pie was made out of Granny Smith apples and they were bitter by nature. "If anyone is to blame it is that precious son of hers! I mean come on they are two, two! They don't know what they are doing half of the time. Oz, this makes me grateful that I didn't have to deal with her back then." Glinda sushed her, Zelena was a little loud and the last thing they need was to be heard.

"I admit that her approach is a little...extreme-"

"That's an understatement."

"But she is just trying to protect her child. Just like you."

"Please try to frame from comparing me to her." Glinda smirked, there wasn't any contentment, it was more of a playful nature. After all her goal was to get as much of the old Zelena back.

"Why? After all the two of you are sisters." Zelena groaned and took a chunk of pie crust, all that was left was the runny part of the filling that Zelena hated.

"Please reframe from saying that out loud, and we are half sisters thank you very much, try not to forget that."

"Of corse not dear. Now, if you are done butchering that poor piece of pie it would be just the right amount of time to pick up our daughter from day care. This time I think that you should do it, I think that it would be good to show your face." Zelena rolled her eyes but payed the bill and collected her hand bag.

"After you." Glinda rolled her eyes but walked ahead of Zelena knowing that she wasn't that far behind.

Once they were home it was like as though that meeting didn't happen for Zelena. There was always something about Dorothy that could make Zelena smile. They didn't do anything of significants or importance, Dorothy just followed Zelena around while she was making dinner, chattering away happily, but it was one of the many benefits of having a two year old, they found joy in the most simplest pleasures. And for Zelena just being wanted was enough to make her smile.

* * *

The Henry issue didn't come up again until Dorothy's fifth birthday.

Birthdays were never a dig deal, there wasn't really a point if you didn't age, but at the very least they could do something to celebrates Dorothy's. Again, it was Glinda who made to bigger fuss over Dorothy.

For Dorothy's first birthday Glinda wanted a home made cake, ironic since Glinda wasn't even the one who could cook or bake and it wasn't even her birthday. A month before Dorothy's birthday Glinda presented to Zelena her a drawing that was a basic blue print of what she wanted. Zelena found the whole thing ridicules, all this fuss over someone who wouldn't even remember it or know what was going on. There was a lot of discussion and some arguing but a compromise was made. Dorothy was given a home made cake that was the fruits of Zelena's hard work, but it was a small one tier yellow cake with vanilla frosting, not the extravagant three tier chocolate mocha or whatever exotic flavor that Glinda originally wanted, why she thought that was good idea for a one year old was beyond Zelena. Being only one Dorothy didn't care much on the presentation or the flavor, most of it ended up on her clothing, face, and fingers then in her mouth. All in all it was a very good birthday, at least according to Dorothy's laughter and big smile it was.

Her next four went the same way; Glinda making a big fuss, arguments, compromise, and when Dorothy finally understood what birthday meant her voice and opinion. For her fifth Dorothy wanted to do something different; she wanted to have a party.

Not much about Dorothy had changed over the years, she was still put off by most social situations and normally sought out places where she could be alone or that were quite, it was just the way she was and her parents have accepted that. That's why the request for a birthday party was so odd, both Zelena and Glinda thought that their daughter didn't have any friends other than Henry and it didn't seem right to have a party if the birthday girl was just going be in the shadows. Apparently that wasn't the point and the mothers got a first taste of possible teenage attitude from their daughter. It was Zelena who went to check up on Dorothy after giving her some time to cool down, knocking on the door to announce that she was entering.

Dorothy was sitting on her bed, curled was more accurate but with her back against the golden rail headboard. Her brown eyes were tracing over the towers of the Emerald City like she has done many times before.

"Hey." Dorothy didn't move but did turn her attention to her momma when she sat on the edge of her bed. "So why the sudden interest in a birthday party?" Dorothy just shrugged. "You know I never had a birthday party."

"Really?" Zelena nodded and smiled, she now had Dorothy's full attention, which wasn't hard to do given that she was four-almost-five.

"Really, but you know who has?" Dorothy shook her head, dark curls swishing in her face. "Your mother. Long before we met her family use to throw these large parties and her birthday was no exception and you know what?"

"What?"

"Now you don't have to take my word for it but let me be the first to tell you that she absolutely hated them."

"Why? Birthday's are suppose to be fun."

"Indeed they are, but everyone in this world has a different definition of fun or what they think is fun, and for your mother those parties weren't it. But I don't think that is your issue. Your issue is the same one that she had and that is when you have a large party it becomes less about you and more about appearance and that is what your mother absolutely dreaded."

"And you don't want that to happen to me."

"Correct. Now tell me why you wanted a party?"

"The truth? I want Henry to be there but if it is just the two of us he thinks that his mom would let him come. I thought that by having a large party and inviting everyone in the class than his mom has to let him come."

"I see the problem."

"Henry has large parties every year and his mom makes him invite everyone but he invites me personally, he said that he and his mom had a big fight about me coming. Why doesn't she like me? Have I done something wrong?"

"Of corse not baby girl, no one could possibly hate you once they get to know you." There was a twist of guilt deep down in her gut, Dorothy might not remember but she does and what she was saying was exactly what she did almost thirty years ago in a former life. "Well, don't worry about it now I'll try to find a way to fix it. In the mean time did you have a different idea on what you wanted to do instead of a party?"

"Yeah, dinner at Granny's."

"Now that I can do. In the mean time, why don't you write down what you want at this small party of four and for your birthday and your mom and I will see what we can do."

"Okay. Thank you Momma." Dorothy hugged her and Zelena brought up one hand, fingers combing through curly brown tresses.

"Your absolutely welcome. I'll go and tell your mother while you start on those lists yes?" The girl nodded and Zelena left to give the girl some space.

"Well?" Zelena waved her hand in the direction of their bedroom, it was just courteous to talk in their room and not out in the hall way.

"I talked her out of having a birthday party, or more like in having a plan A and plan B." Zelena sat on the edge of her bed, she wore a pair of boots and this was the only way to remove them.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why she wants to have a party is because she wants Henry to be there but she fears that his mother won't let him come."

"She's still hung up on that?"

"Apparently, though what do we expect from the very woman who held a grudge over something a ten year old did? To her a two year old wouldn't be that much of a stretch."

"So what's the new plan?"

"She wants dinner at Granny's, I'm assuming it would be just the three of us and Henry, and if we cannot fix whatever it is between us and Regina then we go back to the party."

"She would hate the party."

"I know, it's the one thing that she gets from the both of us, I don't care for them and you cannot stand them."

"You told her about them?"

"Just that you hate them. The details I left out." Glinda smiled, it was a distant kind, the one you where when a specific memory.

"I'll talk to her. I have the perfect excuse to do so." Glinda's voice was a little slow and soft, Zelena couldn't resist the urge to take hold of one of her wrist and in a quick movement Glinda found herself on the bed on her back with Zelena on top of her. "What?"

"If I remember correctly that last party that you attended was you favorite."

"Only because you showed up." Zelena hummed and nuzzled the blonde's neck, letting her teeth, tongue, and lips have what they want from Glinda's skin... _It was the harvest festival. Zelena had attended many in her time, participating in many different way. This year she didn't want any part in the festival, she wasn't a farmer anymore, but she still had to attend and she found her first down side of being part of the witches circle, being a face for the people. She was told repeatedly by the Good Witch of the North what their presence meant to the people of Oz. With the 'Wizard' now a flying monkey thanks to her their presence was to act as a counter to his sudden disappearance, that they will help without the strings or falseness that the 'Wizard' offered. Since Zelena was new she was told to observe and be by the side of the Good Witch of the North, after all she did represent wisdom._

_Because she was wisdom many of the people went to her for advice and some form guidance. Unlike the 'Wizard' the witches in the sisterhood did not want to interfere directly with the lives of the people in Oz, their job was to make them dependent on themselves and not on a person because they have powers. It wasn't to say that they wouldn't offer help, just not a lot of it and in a form that would make the person use what they were trying to seek._

_However, after a while Zelena had grown bored. She saw what was to be expected of her but failed to see what they needed innocence for. Maybe it was because she was new and she was still learning but right now she felt like representing the West._

_"Don't worry Zelena, when you are needed you will know." Is what the Good Witch of the North had said before telling Zelena to go and enjoy the festival, it wouldn't be fair to spend it here. She winked at her, which Zelena found odd, but didn't question it, she was now free to do what she wanted and the night was fairly young._

_Glinda wouldn't be at the festival, at least not this one. The festival was thrown by the country folks, meaning anyone that was outside the walls of the Emerald City. That was where Glinda would be, at her parents house at their insistence for the party that they would throw, because Oz forbid that the country folk be the only one to have fun. A masquerade, with everyone who was anyone in attendance and the best food served with the best wine in season. With so many people who would notice one more?_

_One of the things that Zelena had kept from her time obsessing over her sister was the dress she took, her sister had many and wouldn't know if one was missing, she made a mask from some spare material that she scrapped up. It wasn't much and she probably stood out just a little but so long as it got her in to find Glinda than that was all that mattered._

_Glinda was off in a corner, leaning against the floor to ceiling window that took up almost the whole wall. The window looked out into the garden but there was the faint glow of the large cluster of buildings in the center of the city, it was hard to live in the Emerald City without having some sort of view of those buildings, it was one of the reasons why Glinda hated being in her parents house. Hence the sour expression that the blonde wore, the first that Zelena has ever saw, she thought that Glinda was a positive person by nature._

_"I told you I'm tired and would like to be left alone." The tired tone in Glinda's voice let Zelena knew that this wasn't the first time that someone who had tried to engage with the blonde._

_"Pity, and here I was going to ask if you cared to join me in a dance?" Glinda gasped and her sour expression faded._

_"Zelena what are you doing here? Wait, don't answer that and come with me." Glinda took hold of her wrist, dragging her to where ever Glinda wanted to go. They entered the garden, the fall Oz night air was cold and Zelena was worried that Glinda would freeze. Though elegant and beautiful, Glinda's dress didn't look warm, at least hers had long sleeves. Glinda's dress was sleeveless, with a plunging heart neckline and a good portion of her back was exposed, the skirt flowed off her body in shimmering white fabric, the color didn't surprise Zelena one bit. They ducked behind a hedge despite the fact that they were the only ones in the garden._

_"Would you care to explain the cloak and daggers?"_

_"You first. I thought that you were with Prudentia?"_

_"I was but she noted that even though I knew what to do I would never know my full duties until I go out and find out for myself. Now you, my dear."_

_"My parents do not approve of me joining the witches circle, they wanted me to use my talent for magic to get an apprentice ship with the 'Wizard', power and politics you know? They don't like what the witches circle represents or does. Out of any of my fellow sisters you are definitely the one that they should never meet and you know why."_

_"I am both flattered and offended."_

_"Don't be, thanks to you I had the perfect excuse to leave."_

_"Well I'm glad. Now where to next? I think some place inside is in order because my dear you are turning blue around the edges."_

_"I blame this stupid dress. Now what are you waiting for? Take me far away."_

_"Your wish is my command oh great Glinda of the South." Glinda rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile, Zelena was the first person that she has met that could make her smile. Hand in hand, Zelena poofed them away, thick green cloud wrapping around them._

* * *

The next day Glinda stood outside the Mayor's office, there was a box of records in her grip, the very ones that the Mayor had requested. Normally Glinda would call the Mayor's personal secretary or bring them to her, the system benefited Glinda, especially in the early years. However, Glinda now had to go against the system for the sake of her daughter. Glinda knocked and a voice inside told her to come in. Regina was at her desk, her eyebrows scrunching together when she saw Glinda.

"Mrs. West, is there something I can help you with? I'm extremely busy so it needs to be quick."

"I understand. Where do you want these?"

"If those are the records that I requested then I will take them." Glinda handed the box over to the Mayor who automatically lifted the lid, probably to check to see if everything was in order, which is was odd since Glinda processed the orders herself. "If that was all Mrs. west than you can leave." This was Glinda chance to leave, to give in to her nerves at the very last second, but she couldn't. So much was at stake.

"My daughter is turning five soon."

"Congratulations. Now unless there is a point to that information than I would have to ask you to leave because like I said previously I am very busy."

"Then I will make it quick. When asked what she wanted to do for her birthday she said she wanted a party. Now you may not know her as well as I do but I know that she would absolutely hate having a birthday party."

"Please get to the point Mrs. West."

"The point is that Dorothy wanted the party because she thought that you wouldn't allow Henry to come if you heard her original plans. Now I know you might be a little sour from what happened three years ago and I am not telling you to let it go because in a way this you trying to protect your son, but I am asking you to overlook it for just one day so that Dorothy could have the birthday that she wants."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Mrs. West but say that you are right give me a reason to let Henry attend whatever plans your daughter has?"

"Because I know what is in store for her if she has to have a birthday party. For years I had to deal with parties that I wanted nothing to do with and for years I had to suffer through them alone. The last party that I attended was different only because someone that I cared about showed up. Rather we like it or not our children do care about each other and to Dorothy the best birthday that we can give her is the one with Henry in attendance." There was a blank sort of look on Regina's face, it was probably what she used when she didn't want to show any true emotions.

"Very well. I will let Henry attend whatever birthday party that your daughter had decided on but I would like to be contacted with the final details."

"Absolutely, and I can tell you right now that she wants to do something at Granny's, I'll call when a date as been considered."

"Good. Is that all Mrs. West?"

"Yes it is. Thank you Madam Mayor." Glinda exited the office, using all her strength to not squeal in delight. Though the limitations of this new found cooperation was not expressed she couldn't help the fact she had just paved the way for her little girl to have the birthday that she wanted.

It just so happened that what Dorothy wanted was a small birthday, dinner at Granny's was all it took to put a big smile on her face. Surprisingly, Regina's conditions in letting Henry come were reasonable, it was just a limit on what he could and could not eat and a time to have him back home. After dinner at Granny's they got some ice cream at the only ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae, Zelena didn't like it because just like the town the parlor just popped out of no where, but this wasn't about her feelings but about what Dorothy wanted and she wanted ice cream. Everything went off without a hitch, and Henry was brought home ten minutes before he was to return in hopes that Dorothy would remain in the mayor's good graces. The size of the birthday didn't matter, it was everything and more that Dorothy could ever wanted.

* * *

Something must have changed in Regina because she did allow Henry and Dorothy to have more interaction with one another, she even started to schedule get togethers and arrangements to drop Dorothy off at the records archive when she picked up her son from school. There was a new founded cooperation that everyone was on tip toe over for the last thing that they wanted to do was to upset it, most of the caution taken was over Regina's unpredicted reactions. All that mattered was that Dorothy had the friendship that she wanted with Henry and they were ably to freely enjoy each others compony.

With the new fondness Glinda was ably to give more attention to the project that had taken a back burner to everything else. It wouldn't be much longer, she was reaching the end with the information that she was given. All that was left were those last few pieces and to piece it all together. Once she was done she wouldn't have to do anything else, the curse would take care of the rest.

After all _Once Upon A Time_ was just the beginning.

**Technically this is the end for New Life, New Family, Same Old Love because I wanted this story to be pre series but if any of you want me to continue I will. Prudintia means prude but also is a meaning of wisdom in latin.**


End file.
